


Hold me close

by Dark_Waffle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Belphegor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Waffle/pseuds/Dark_Waffle
Summary: Wounds still hurt, even if there aren't any scars to show they're there.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Hold me close

_I spun around the dimly lit attic, filled with a heart racing anxiety I was far too familiar with. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Belphegor, not far from where I stood. Within seconds, he started inching towards me, horns revealed and an unsettling smile plastered on his face. Using all my might, I tried to lift my feet off the ground, but soon found that all my movement was stripped away, leaving me frozen in place. I could only watch helplessly as Belphegor’s slender fingers wrapped around my throat, all the while his terrifying smile never left his face. It became almost impossible to breathe, more from the paralyzing fear than the demon’s grip upon my neck. With my last remaining strength, I attempted to call for help, but I soon found that my voice came out as nothing more than a breathless whisper. Left with no other options, I shut my eyes and gave into my fate, unsure if I would ever open them again. With each passing second, it became harder and harder to breathe, even when the pair of hands left my windpipe and moved to rest on my shoulders. ‘I’m dead. He’s killed me, and now it’s my turn to disappear into nothing’ I thought, completely oblivious to the ghostly hands gently shaking my form. Filled with the dread of my passing from this realm, I struggled to fill my lungs with air, only further adding to my terror as I began to feel faint. In the mists of my spiral, I finally became aware of the hands that gripped my arms, which jolted me with increasing urgency with each passing second. Within the void I surrounded myself in, a muffled voice could be heard from a distance. Focusing on said voice, I tried my best to make it out, and while I could still feel my heart pounding against my chest, it brought a strange sense of comfort to my conscious._

_(y/n)! -lease w-ke -p! Op-n y—r ey-es!_

_Open my eyes? And face that horrible smile once more? The very thought of it sent chills down my spine. Yet as the muffled voice continued to chant, I began to believe that it might be fine. That everything would be ok if I do what it says. If I actually did open my eyes. With a deep breath, or at least the deepest one I could manage, and found the resolve to face what came next, prying my eyes open to finally face the world._

My body surged as I found myself gasping for air. The air around me was no longer a struggle to breathe, but instead the same free-flowing gas it always was. I was also back in my room, lying in my soft bed rather than standing in the musty attic. “(y/n)! You ok!?” My attention snapped to the demon kneeling by the side of my bed, his hair still unkempt from sleep and his sleeping tank top hugged his torso. I met his ocean blue eyes, which held an unusually serious gaze for his laid-back character. “M-mammon?” I finally spoke as I caught my breath. Upon hearing my voice, Mammon let out a sign of relief before shifting away from my gaze. I half expected him to tell me off for waking him up for something as silly as a nightmare, but instead he stood in silence, only the slight sound of our breathing could be heard. “Mammon, don’t take this the wrong way, but…why are you here?” I finally asked after almost a minute of silence. “You’re really not aware of it, huh?” he responded, voice devoid of his usual defensive tone “ya…called for me. In your sleep I guess, but I still heard it.” “Gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you!” “Geez, don’t apologize. Just focus on breathing normally.” With his face still turned, he continued. “Ya didn’t answer my question. You ok?” There was still a slight tremble in my hands, but my breathing had more or less settled. “I’m a bit shaky, but I think I’m ok” I answered, taking note as his stiff poster relaxed a bit. “Good” he stated with a small smile before heading towards the door “Lucifer’s going to kill us if we’re late for school again, so we better get back to sleep.” “Wait!” I called out before he could leave, stopping the demon in his tracks. “Can you…stay here for the rest of the night?” He noticeably shuttered at my words, a bright blush coming across his face despite his efforts to stay cool. “I-I don’t want to or anything, but you humans get spooked so easily, I guess I have no choice” he stuttered, already motioning towards the bed, his actions going against his pointed words. I shuffled over to give him space as he made it under the covers, his face as red as ever. Unsurprisingly, he wasted no time draping an arm over my hip, setting the other for me to lay my head on. “Is this ok?” he asked for confirmation, his voice just above a whisper. Resting my head on his bicep, I nodded in response. I found myself blushing as well, suddenly feeling shy with how close I was to Mammon’s well-built form. I brought a hand to rest against the demon’s chest, surprised to feel an unusual shutter across his skin. Unlike Levi, Mammon was very calm and collected when it came to physical touch, so this small flinch was enough for concern. “Mammon, are you alright?” “Geez, even now you’re always checking up on me” he commented with a small laugh, but went back to his initial serious visage soon after “I guess I’m just a bit stressed. The last time ya called me like that was…well it was that night with Belphie.” “I had no idea…No one really talks about what happened, and a lot of my memories are jumbled up between the two versions of myself. I can’t imagine what it was like for you all, who had to go through it all in one take.” At my words, Mammon tightened his hold around my side. “It was…really rough, (y/n)” he started hesitantly, each word leaving his lips as if they pained him to say, “all of a sudden my whole body just, I don’t know, hurt everywhere, and the only thing I could think about was getting to you. I don’t think I even processed in the moment that Belphie was the one to hurt you so bad, I just picked you up and brought you downstairs. I think he called me a fool or something, but I couldn’t even hear him. I was just, so scared you would die, (y/n).” As his shaky voice ended my name, he pulled me closer to his chest, his hold sturdy yet so gentle. Was this how he held me that night right before I disappeared from his arms and all evidence of the other (y/n) ever existing went with it? My heart ached just imagining how horrible it must have been for him, that I never checked on him before tonight and he was suffering alone. I brought my hand to his clenched jaw and guided his head down so his forehead touched my own. “I’m-I’m so sorry, Mammon! You shouldn’t have had to deal with that all on your own! I-I should have asked if you were ok! I-I should have-.” “(y/n), it’s alright!” Mammon interrupted, lifting my chin to meet his thoughtful gaze “you probably noticed by now, but we’re a pretty weird family here. None of us really share our feelings with each other, even if we know it's bad to do so. I’m still getting used to having someone to talk to like this, but I’ll try to come to you when I need to talk. I just hope that you don’t pick up this bad habit from us after living here for so long.” Upon hearing his final point, I suddenly got the urge to share my nightmare to Mammon, to show him that I trusted him with my feelings just as much as he trusted me. “My dream was about that night” I blurted out, watching as Mammon's face grew dark. He listened attentively as I recounted my dream and explained just how much I remember from the incident. “Geez, we…really are messed up, aren’t we?” Mammon commented as I finished my recap, “this just proves that nothing good happens when we apart. We gotta stick together so nothing can bring us down!” A couldn’t help but smile at his words, loving the way his voice could brighten my mood in seconds. “You’re the best demon a human could ask for, no wonder you’re my first man,” I said as I stole a quick kiss. “H-hey!” Mammon exclaimed, his face bright red “don’t tease me like that! And... you’re pretty great, ya know, for a human that is.” “Hey! I think I’m on par with THE Mammon, don’t you think?” “Yeah, I guess” he mumbled into my shoulder, attempting to hide his raging blush. After that, I don’t exactly remember when I fell back to sleep. I could only recall the feather-light touches as Mammon brushed his fingers through my hair, and a soft voice that drifted through my mind as I wandered back into dreamland. “I know that I have a long way to go before I become the guardian you deserve, but know that on this night I will protect your dreams like no other. I love you (y/n).”


End file.
